Science: Such a Troll
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: Something is wrong with Donnie. Is he sick? Or maybe something else? All they know is that Donnie is acting weird. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, ect. What's going on here? Warning: contains a little tcest, mpreg, and maybe Lerai at some point. My first time writing tcest/yaoi. nothing explicit though.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything...blah blah blah...this is just for fun, not profit...blah blah blah. I REGRET NOTHING! Also my spell check still isnt working.

Also, I'm not going to write what happened before the beginning of the chapter since this is a T rated story. It's T rated cause I always read to my lil sis my stories. But basically, Raph wakes up in the middle of the night, hears noises from Donnie's lab, catches Don wanking, and then things happen.

Science: Such a Troll

It has been almost a week since the brainiac and hothead turtles' _special_ night together. The two have agreed to never speak of it again. But that's not going to be as easy as they thought.

Leo, Mikey and Raph walked into the dojo for morning training. Leo looked around the dojo with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey where's Donnie? I thought I saw him walk in here when I woke up this morning." He said.

"I'm up here Leo!" Donnie's voice called from up in the tree that was in the dojo. All three brothers looked up at the tree with confused looks.

"What the shell are you doing up there!?" Raph yelled.

"I am doing what a turtle does Raph, sun basking." Donnie answered, sounding very content.

"Why?" All three brothers asked at the same time.

"My guess is because of our turtle half. I'll be down in a few minutes." Donnie said.

"Well ok then, I guess. Just don't take too long, training is going to start, ok?" Leo said.

"Ok." Donnie replied.

A few minutes later, Master Splinter came into the dojo. Leo, Raph and Mikey all stood in their usual places. Except there was a gap where Donnie is supposed to be.

"Where is Donatello? Is he in his lab again?" Splinter asked.

"I'm up here sensai! I'm coming down." Donnie called down to Master Splinter. They all waited for a moment, but Donnie hasn't come down yet.

"Donatello, you have to come down now." Splinter said in that kind of parental voice that scares you cause it's so calm but you still know you're in trouble.

"H-Hai sensai! I'm coming down right now!" Donnie called down. Right after he called down, he appear, finally out of the tree.

"Gomen sensai." Donnie apologized as he bowed to Splinter. Then he went to his spot in line with his brothers. Donnie supressed the urge to whimper at the loss of sunlight.

During the entire training session, every part of him wanted to go back and bask in the sun's heat. He was just itching to get back up there. The more observiant of the three other brothers, Leo, noticed his discomfort. Taking pity on his younger brother, Leo ended their sparring session earlier than he normally would of. Leo knew that Raph would quickly defeat Mikey so that he could get right to fighting him. Once the training session was over, Donnie all but sprinted to the tree.

"Ok is it just me, or does anyone else think this is weird." Mikey said.

"Don't worry Mikey, it's just a turtle thing he has to do." Leo said.

"Are you sure? Cause we never had to sun bask before." Mikey said.

"He'll be fine you shell brain." Raph said, Then they all went to do the stuff they like to do. Although it wasn't long until April noticed the science turtle's absence.

"Hey where's Donnie? I haven't seen him all day." She said.

"He's up in the tree sun basking." Mikey answered.

"You guys do that?" April asked, a little confused.

"No." Mikey answered again. This just confused April more. Leo then sighed at his youngest brother's actions.

"We believe Donnie is having a turtle moment and just has to bask for some reason." Leo said, giving an answered that explained it better.

"Oh ok." April said, now understanding what going on.

Much to his brothers relief, Donnie wasn't in the tree all day. Donnie did come down for dinner, but once he was full it was back to the tree. By the time patrol time came around, Donnie was finally back to his normal self. This happen for about two weeks.

Everyone was very relieved the day when they saw that Donnie was not in the tree. When Mikey came into the kitchen and saw Donnie, he got a big grin on his face.

"Hey bro! You're finally not in the tree." He said.

"Yeah I don't have to sun bask anymore. I'm guessing it was a side affect from the mutation." Donnie said.

"Whatever you say dude. So what do you want for breakfast?" Mikey asked.

"No need to make me anything Mikey. I'm not hungry." He said as he typed away at his laptop.

"Seriously? Ok then. Weird. Is that why you're not even drinking any coffee?" Mikey asked, just now noticing the absence of Donnie's coffee mug next to the brainiac.

"Hey yeah! You're aren't drinking your coffee." Leo said, now noticing the change as well now that Mikey mentioned it.

"Finally got sick of that stuff brainiac?" Raph asked as he fed Spike.

"No. I'm just not hungry or thirsty." Donnie said.

"And that is perfectly fine." Leo said, more to Mikey and Raph than to Donnie. For the following week, Donnie didn't eat anything more than a couple pieces of lettuce and cups of water. Then after that week is when everyone started to get worried.

"Moring Donnie! I'm making pizza omlettes. Are you finally hungry today?" Mikey asked as Donnie went into the kitchen.

"Actually I am hungry today and I would love some pizza omlettes. I was actually going to ask you if you could make it." Donnie said as he got his coffee.

"Awesome bro!" Mikey said as he started making breakfast.

Donnie then went to the fridge and got out ketchup, whip cream, syrup, lettuce, and a cherry. He placed all of it on the table, along with his coffee and sat down. When Mikey put his breakfast down in front of him, he made a confused and slightly grossed out look.

"What the shell is all that for!? An experiment!?" He asked. Donnie then procceded to put all of the toppings on the pizza omlette.

"No it's for an experiment. When I woke up this morning I was craving this." Donnie answered in between bites. Then he looked at Mikey.

"Oh, and Mikey. Could you make about four more pizza omlettes for me? Please?" Donnie asked.

"Uh, ok. Wow that is _really_ gross. And that's saying something coming from me." Mikey said, as he watched Donnie gobble down the personalized omlette for a moment. He then turned away and started making more pizza omlettes, not able to look at Donnie's omlette anymore. Raph then came into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge.

"Hey where's the let-oh, there it is." Raph said as he saw that the lettuce was on the table in front of Donnie. He walked next to Donnie and grabbed the lettuce. As he peeled off a lettuce leaf for Spike, he noticed what Don was eating. He immediately made a grossed out face.

"What the shell are you eating!? An experiment gone wrong!?" He yelled.

"No! I'm just...craving it." Donnie said. Raph then shook his head slightly.

"I am not going to ask." Raph said. Then he walked over to Spike, to feed him.

"Yeah and just think, he's having _**four more**_!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Say what!? Shell! I think I'm gonna throw up!" Raph said.

"If you guys don't like what I'm eating then _don't_ watch me eat!" Donnie said, now a little annoyed.

At dinner, Mikey got his favorite kind of pizza, jelly bean, anchovies and jalapeno. Donnie took four slices, or half the pizza. He put pickles, yogurt, more whip cream, mayo, and pinapple slices on all of the pizza slices.

Everyone looked at him with disgusted and somewhat surprized looks on their faces. Although Master Splinter was much more suprized then disgusted than the teens. Donnie was happily eating his pizza until he noticed that all of their eyes were on him.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Donnie asked. Mikey held up a finger and said, "Hold on." Then he pushed his chair out and went to the sink and threw up.

"Ok. I'm better now." He said as he sat back down.

"As I said before, if you people don't like what I eat then don't watch me eat!" Donnie said, more annoyed and defensive than before.

"You right Donnie, we're sorry." Leo said going back to eating his pizza. They all then went back to eating their pizza.

For the next couple weeks, Donnie's craving got weirder and weirder and he kept eating a lot at a time. His cravings included things like, mint ice cream on pepparoni pizza, Mikey's pizza shake, pickles and pepparonis on chocolate ice cream, and things of that nature. But strangly enough they all had something to do with pizza or pizza ingrediants. His family, (and April) were all starting to get worried about Donnie.

"Donnie, you got to stop eating so much and like this." Leo said, gesturing to Don as he ate a slice of meat lovers pizza with ice cream, chocolate chips, and algae and worms on top.

"Yeah dude, you're probably gonna get sick eating all that stuff. Besides, it kinda looks like you're getting heavy from it." Mikey said, pointing at Donnie's belly. Which has a small almost unoticable bump.

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm getting fat!?" Don snapped.

"No way dude! I'm just saying..." Mikey trailed off, not sure how to make up for calling Donnie fat.

"Don't you lie to me! YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT! That's it! I don't need my _brothers_ calling me fat! I'm going to my lab!" Donnie yelled. Then he stormed off, with his pizza of course.

The remaining three turtles all just stared at where Donnie was previously. They couldn't exactly comprehend what has just happened.

"Wow. I knew you could piss off Don, but I didn't think he could get _this_ angry." Raph said to Mikey.

"Yeah, besides Leo, I thought he was the most calm." Mikey said.

"Now I'm _really_ worried. We should go talk to him." Leo said. Then they all looked at each other.

"Maybe we should get April to talk to him." Leo then said.

"Good idea." Raph and Mikey said at the same time.

April knocked on the door to Donnie's lab.

"Go away Leo! I don't want to talk to any of you!" Donnie yelled from inside his lab.

"Not even me Donnie-boy?" April said. The door of Don's lab was open before she finished her sentence.

"APRIL! I-I mean, hey April. What's up?" Donnie said with a grin.

"I wanted to talk with you. Well, actually your brothers sent me to talk with you. They're sorry about earlier." April said.

"Oh that? It's nothing. I was just being sensitive. It's completely ok, I forgive them." Donnie said, his grin never leaving his face.

"Oh. Really? Well uh, that's good." April said somewhat flabbergasted. Donnie just kept grinning.

"I'll go tell them I forgive them. Then maybe we could go find a skate spot before patrol." Donnie said as he walked past April with a skip in his step.

"Ok. I can't believe I'm saying this but, Mikey's right. Something's up with Donnie." April said as she stared in the direction Donnie went.

Donnie found his brothers all in the living room doing whatever they do.

"Hey guys!" Donnie said greeting his brothers. He was still smiling.

"Well someone is happy." Raph said in his 'I don't really care' voice.

"So you forgive us?" Mikey asked, very hopefully.

"Of course I forgive you guys. You're my brothers. And how can I stay mad at such a cute baby brother." Donnie said as he gave Mikey a noogie.

"Alllllriiiiiight." Leo and Raph said at the same time. Donnie then let go of Mikey and grabbed his skateboard.

"Come on guys! Let's go find a skate spot before patrol." He said.

"Ok!" Mikey said excitedly. Then he grabbed his skateboard and followed Donnie. Leo and Raph looked at each other for a moment and then followed also.

On their way to finding a skate spot, Mikey was already riding his skateboard.

"Woohoo! We haven't done this in a while!" Mikey yelled while skateboarding on the rooftops.

"That's because the last time we did this we ran into Baxter Stockman." Leo said.

"Yeah and you dropped the t-pod during our fight with him! And I bet it's because of how loud you were being that Timothy saw us! Why are you such an idiot Mikey!?" Donnie snapped. Then he ran faster in an attempt to not be near them. But his brothers just ran faster as well and caught up with him immediately.

"You're still mad about that? I'm sorry bro." Mikey said saddly.

"Are you ok Donnie? You've been acting weird lately." Leo said obviously concerned. Donnie turned to look at them with tears running down his cheeks.

"No! I'm not ok. I'm supposed to be a scientist. I shouldn't get so frustrated all the time. I'm a failure as a scientist! Half the time I fix or create something, it messes up!" Donnie said. Then he continued to cry.

"Come on Donnie. Let's get you home. You need to get some rest. And no partol for you tonight." Leo said. Donnie then sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"Yeah. Ok. I feel dizzy." Donnie said. Then they all went back to the lair.

The mood swings, along with eating a lot, happened for about two weeks. It drove his family and April crazy. Now it has been eight weeks since the brothers' _special night_. The morning after that, Donnie felt completely drained of energy. His stomach has gotten bigger as well. It was now noticable, but not really big, just big enough to be noticable. And if it wasn't for the feeling that he was going to puke, he would of stayed there in bed all day. Donnie ran to the bathroom, flying by Leo who was about to use it, and throwing up in the toilet.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled in a panic as he saw his younger brother throw up. He ran to his side and rubbed his shell soothingly.

"I feel horrible Leo. I think something is wrong with me." Donnie said once he was done. He then flushed the toilet and Leo helped him up. Donnie then stumbled over to the sink to brush his teeth and get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth.

"When you're done you go back to bed ok? You're not well enough for training. I'll explain to everyone why you won't be there." Leo said. Donnie agreed and went back to bed.

So for the next week, Donnie was in and out of the bathroom to either throw up or urinate. His stomach also got bigger during that week, about the size of a 4 or 5 month pregnant woman. His nights weren't that good either. He keeps feeling this weird sansation in his stomach. Like something is hitting it from the inside and no matter how hard he tries it keeps him up at night. Soon he decides to get to the bottom of this and figure out what's wrong with him.

Donnie was in his lab waiting for his test results. After another trip to the bathroom, he gets his results. When he read his results, he had to read it 5 or 6 times before he could comprehend what he read. His results said that he, Donatello, was pregnant. Donnie looked down from the paper and looked at his stomach. He couldn't that there was a life, or lives, in there.

**Time skip about a month** (in the middle of his fourth month)

The three other turtles were doing what a turtle do, while Splinter was training April. At one point Mikey looked around.

"Hey guys, Donnie hasn't come out of lab in a while. Am I the only one worried?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"We're worried too Mikey. Right Raph?" Leo said while giving Raph a look. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm worried too." Raph said, even though he looked like he didn't really care.

"Oh good. So I'm not the only one. We should go see what's up with him." Mikey said. Leo and Raph agreed and went to Donnie's lab. The found out that the door was locked. So Leo knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Donnie yelled, sounding a little panicked.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"B-Because. Because I said so!" Donnie answered.

"But we wanna know what's up with you." Mikey said.

"I said go away! DO _NOT_ COME IN HERE!" Donnie yelled, now even more panicked.

"Well to bad brainiac! We're coming in anyways!" Raph yelled back.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. Then Raph kicked down the door, kicking it off it's hinges. Donnie's back was to them, but Donnie stiffened when he heard them come in and ran behind Metalhead.

"G-Guys! I-I said not to c-come here." Donnie said as he tried to hid as much as he could behind the short robot turtle.

"Dude! What's up with you?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah and why and what are you hiding from us?" Leo asked.

"You better tell brainiac." Raph threatened.

"I-I'd rather not say." Donnie said kinda quietly.

"Then why don't you show us?" Mikey asked. All three were progressivly coming closer to Donnie.

"I'd rather not do that either." Donnie getting more and more panicked.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Raph yelled. Then he pulled Donnie apart from Metalhead. Metalhead went smashing into the opposite wall. The brothers all stared at Donnie and his big belly. Donnie's stomach was about the size of a 6-7 month pregnant woman.

"Oh my shell." Mikey said.

"Explain Donnie." Leo said. Raph remained silent, too shocked to say anything.

"W-Well I-I'm...I'M PREGNANT!" Donnie yelled. Then he fell to his knees sobbing, saying things like, 'I'm so sorry' 'I ruined all our lives' 'I'm a disgrace' and things of that nature.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle!?" Mikey asked. Then he got a big grin on his face.

"That's awesome!" Mikey yelled. Then he ran out of the lab saying things about how cute the kids will be, what their names will be, how great of an uncle he'll be, and stuff like that. He quickly came back with Splinter and April.

"What going on?" April asked.

"Donnie's pregnant!" Mikey answered with a grin.

"Wait what?" April said. Splinter walked over to the sobbing Donnie and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright my son. No child is a mistake." Splinter said to Donnie. Donnie looked up at him with teary eyes.

"R-Really?" Donnie asked as he wiped his tears away. Splinter nodded. Donnie then calmed down and got up, with Splinter's help of course.

"Yes. It's true. I'm pregnant." Donnie said.

"But how is that possible? You're a guy! Right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm a guy! But, technically I'm a girl too." Donnie said while rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone just kinda gave him a confused look, especially Mikey.

"I have both male and female reproductive organs. My theory is tha,t either I was a female before mutation, or a female human was the last thing to touch me before mutantion." Donnie explained. Everyone gave a group 'Oh' in response.

"So, if you're the mom, then who's the dad?" April asked. Donnie then got really nervous and started to sweat a little.

"Uh...w-well uh...I d-don't know if I sh-should-" Donnie started saying until he got cut off.

"It's me! I'm the baby daddy!" Raph yelled.


End file.
